


Look Past What You See

by Libster5



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libster5/pseuds/Libster5
Summary: Kind of a deep poem, I don't know. I just am going to put these poems out there cause I feel like it.





	Look Past What You See

On the outside what you see  
Is simply a shell , a form for you to use in the street  
It does not determine who you will be   
What you're like, what you hate or who you meet

 

If someone can't see past how you look  
They miss all the quirks, all the stories all the inside jokes  
People are often much like a book  
If you never open you never read, never understand never see what it might provoke 

People are special each one of us is  
But only if we embrace it let go of our fear  
While it seems simple, not many can do this  
People try to change, fit in or just disappear 

Being you is truly one of the hardest things you can do   
But when you do, it feels right it feels true


End file.
